


O Feitiço Errado no Momento Certo

by lufye



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Comedy, F/M, Female Park Chanyeol, Genderswap, Portuguese, Romance, Romantic Comedy, troca de corpos
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 02:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15086882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lufye/pseuds/lufye
Summary: Chanyeol e Baekhyun são colegas de classe e vivem em pé de guerra, sua professora de literatura já de saco cheio dos dois, resolve lançar um feitiço neles para que percebessem que tinham mais em comum do que achavam. Ela só não sabia que o feitiço errado, iria dar certo.





	O Feitiço Errado no Momento Certo

¹ Essa frase sobre as calcinhas pretas vem do filme ‘10 coisas que eu odeio em você’ em que eles dizem que as garotas que tem calcinha preta, são as que pensam em fazer sexo.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Mais uma vez Choi Danbi estava tendo que presenciar a briga entre dois alunos seus, em sua aula, pela quinta vez consecutiva.

Era a mesma ladainha toda segunda-feira, que é o dia em que suas aulas de Literatura aconteciam. Ela já estava cansada desses dois alunos, eles sempre arranjavam alguma coisa para brigar em sua aula, mesmo que fosse sobre os dois terem um caderno com a capa igual. Danbi não aguentava mais ter a sua aula interrompida por Chanyeol e Baekhyun, já bastava ter que lidar com os problemas pessoais que tinha, esses que não eram nem um pouco normais.

Danbi tinha um segredo que era muito bem guardado por si, algo que se contasse para os outros iria ser chamada de louca, com toda a certeza. Ela guarda um segredo que é passado de geração a geração, um segredo que é visto como algo fantasioso e impossível para as pessoas ‘normais’. Danbi é uma feiticeira, algo que seu pai passou para si. O problema não é ser uma feiticeira, mas sim ser uma feiticeira fracassada. Poderia estar em outro ramo, fazendo qualquer outra coisa se fosse boa com os feitiços, infelizmente Danbi não tem as habilidades do pai, ela é uma desajeitada com feitiços, todos dão errado!

Mas Danbi não desiste, por mais que ela saiba que seus feitiços têm uma probabilidade de dar 100% errado, ela continua tentando. Uma cabeça dura desde sempre.

Sendo teimosa como sempre, Danbi resolveu dar vida a sua ideia de fazer alguma coisa em relação a Chanyeol e Baekhyun. Não aguentava mais as brigas, só queria que eles começassem a se dar bem. Sua ideia era lançar um feitiço neles que fizesse com que eles vissem o lado bom que cada um tinha, quem sabe até virando amigos no final.

Então, assim que ela deu uma bronca em seus dois alunos e teve de deixar a sua sala de aula para acompanhá-los até a diretoria, apenas para ter certeza de que eles não iriam tentar escapar. Ela aproveitou que estava atrás deles a uma distância segura, e discretamente juntou as duas mãos em uma concha, soprando palavras em uma língua estranha no espaço entre as duas mãos.

Se os dois tivessem virado para trás, teriam visto que sua professora estava com uma aura verde brilhando a sua volta, algo impossível de não se notar, assim como seus olhos terem ficado de uma cor dourada, tudo por causa do poder que estava correndo por suas veias, pronto para ser usado.

Danbi terminou de sussurrar as palavras que ela achou serem as certas para o feitiço e separou as duas mãos, assoprando a energia flutuante que tinha ficado nelas na direção de Chanyeol e Baekhyun, vendo pontinhos cintilantes da cor verde rodeando-os.

Tinha certeza que dessa vez seu feitiço iria dar certo, tinha colocado toda a sua força de vontade nele... Tinha que dar certo!

Danbi só não sabia que o feitiço que ela tinha jogado em cima dos dois, não era o que ela achava que tinha feito.

(...)

Chanyeol estava sentada de frente para a mesa do diretor de braços cruzados e emburrada. Ela não tinha feito nada de errado, tinha sido Byun Baekhyun enchendo a sua paciência de novo. Não tinha sido a sua culpa se Baekhyun tinha começado a querer debater sobre o assunto da aula com ela, a interrompendo o tempo todo enquanto falava. Se não fosse por isso, eles não estariam na diretoria!

O Byun e a Park estavam escutando o sermão do diretor como sempre, eles quase sabiam o discurso dele de cabeça. Porém dessa vez estava diferente por um único motivo, o diretor Kim decidiu que os dois iriam receber uma detenção, essa que seria os dois arrumarem a quadra da escola depois dos jogos e treinos que acontecerem nela, por três semanas.

O diretor nunca tinha dado um castigo para os dois, já que achava que uma hora eles iriam se entender sozinhos, mas com o tempo tudo apenas passou a piorar. Então ele resolveu tomar uma atitude logo.

Chanyeol estava irritada por ter que perder seu tempo na escola, tendo que, consequentemente, ir mais tarde para casa e perder seu precioso tempo que usava para desenhar e pintar, era seu momento de paz no dia.

Já Baekhyun estava bravo pela detenção acabar pegando os dias de seu treino de vôlei, fazendo com que tenha que ficar até mais tarde na escola para que pudesse limpar a quadra com a Park. Ele estaria cansado, caralho! Por que o diretor tinha que ser um cuzão? – _era o que ele pensava enquanto fazia cara feia para o que o diretor ainda estava falando._

Claramente os dois não estavam nem um pouco satisfeitos com a decisão do diretor, porém não podiam fazer nada para que isso fosse mudado. Então apenas se retiraram da sala quando lhes foi permitido e sentaram em um banco que tinha ao lado da porta da sala do diretor, esperando o sinal tocar para a troca de período.

Quem olhasse de fora acharia estranho ver os dois sentados naquele banco, de braços cruzados e de costas. Pronto, a semente da birra foi plantada.

(...)

O diretor Kim tinha deixado claro que Baekhyun e Chanyeol começariam a limpar a quadra da escola apenas no dia seguinte. Então o Byun e a Park foram para casa de mau humor, já pensando na droga que seria ter que passar o final do dia um ao lado do outro.

Os dois foram dormir quase que no mesmo horário, por algum motivo estavam mais cansados que o normal. Foi só eles deitarem na cama que o sono deu as caras, não demorando para que pegassem no sono e tivessem uma das melhores noites de sono de suas vidas. Apenas alguém com percepções mágicas notaria um fino fio luminoso saindo do corpo adormecido de Chanyeol e fazendo um caminho até a casa de Baekhyun e vice-versa.

O feitiço de Danbi estava para se concluir.

(...)

Chanyeol acordou com o som do despertador em seus ouvidos, porém logo deslizou o dedo pela tela do celular o desligando, voltando a fechar os olhos e resmungar de sono. Estava se sentindo ótima, sentia todo o seu corpo relaxado, nunca tivera um sono tão bom assim. Queria ficar mais tempo deitada na cama, mas tinha que ir se arrumar para ir para o colégio. Sentou-se na cama, ainda de olhos fechados, e lentamente levantou-se, demorando para abrir os olhos.

Porém quando abriu os olhos, não soube como reagir. Não estava em seu quarto!

Tudo que tinha no quarto lhe era estranho! Posters de bandas e de jogos pelas paredes, um troféu em uma estante e várias roupas e objetos espalhados, uma bagunça total. Nunca tinha visto aquele quarto na sua vida e estava muito distante de ser parecido com o próprio. Estava pronta para ir até a porta e abri-la, quando ouviu batidas vindo dela.

— Baekhyun-ah, já acordou? Você tem que ir para a aula. — Baekhyun? Como assim, Baekhyun? — Baekhyun...? Menino, você não tá ouvindo eu te chamar? — E a porta foi aberta, revelando uma mulher aparentemente entre os 40 anos de idade. Ela era bem bonita, mas Chanyeol estava mais confusa que tudo. Como assim Baekhyun? Por que ela estava chamando por esse tal de Baekhyun?

— Por que você não me respondeu se já está acordado? Gosta de fazer a sua mãe de boba, é? Terminar de se arrumar logo, antes que eu tire a mesa e te deixe sem café da manhã! — Ralhou lhe olhando de modo ameaçador e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta em seguida.

Chanyeol deu uma rápida olhada pelo quarto para ter certeza de que estava sozinha, apenas para confirmar de que aquela mulher estava falando consigo e tinha a chamado de Baekhyun e filho. Estava mais perdida que cego em tiroteio.

Voltou a sua atenção para uma porta que tinha dentro do quarto, deduzindo ser a do banheiro e foi na direção da mesma, acertando em cheio. A primeira coisa que fez foi entrar e se olhar no espelho, sem rodeios. Tinha algo passando pela sua cabeça, mas parecia impossível de acontecer! Porém quando se olhou no espelho, levou um susto. Não estava vendo Park Chanyeol com seus cabelos compridos e castanhos, nem seus olhos grandinhos e sua boca grossa, nem as suas preciosas orelhas. Estava olhando para a aparência de Byun Baekhyun, cabelos curtos, olhos pequenos e lábios finos.

Chanyeol estava pasma, tocava o rosto de Baekhyun, quer dizer, seu rosto de forma embasbacada. Estava sonhando? Tendo um pesadelo?

Não estava entendendo nada, estava no corpo de Baekhyun? Era isso? Como que isso tinha acontecido? Tantas perguntas e Chanyeol só conseguia ficar mais confusa ainda com elas.

Parou de olhar para... seu rosto no espelho e desceu o olhar para o corpo, arregalando os olhos quando se deu conta de que agora tinha um... ah meu deus! Tinha um pênis entre as pernas! E o pior era que ele estava semiereto.

Chanyeol arregalou os olhos e teve que começar a se abanar com as mãos, pois começou a se sentir muito quente, toda a situação estava lhe deixando nervosa. Não ficaria surpresa se acabasse desmaiando. Ignorou o que tinha entre as pernas e tentou controlar a sua respiração, respirando lenta e profundamente; aos poucos se recuperando. Assustou-se quando voltou a ouvir batidas na porta do quarto, ouvindo a voz da mãe de Baekhyun em seguida.

— Baekhyun! Eu não vou vir aqui te chamar de novo! Você vai se atrasar, termina de se arrumar e desce logo! — Ouviu a porta do quarto bater e soltou o ar que tinha prendido sem que percebesse.

Teria que sair do quarto e fingir ser Baekhyun, não tinha outra solução. Chanyeol então soltou um suspiro e voltou para o quarto, passando a procurar um uniforme limpo no armário de Baekhyun. Fazia uma careta diferente a cada roupa estranha que via, não ficando surpresa pelo estilo do Byun. Ele sempre ia todo desarrumado para a escola... mas agora, ela estava no comando do corpo dele e do senso de moda também, o que fez com que Chanyeol abrisse um sorriso sapeca, vendo um lado positivo em toda aquela meleca sem sentido que tinha acontecido do nada.

Pegou o uniforme quando o achou, iria fazer uma mudança completa no visu de Baekhyun, iria deixar ele apresentável uma vez na vida, só não iria tomar um banho, não estava preparada para esse trauma ainda.

(...)

Baekhyun teve uma reação muito diferente de Chanyeol, de primeira ele tinha fico assustado, mas logo começou a rir da situação. Na verdade, ele estava entrando quase em pânico. Não sabia como reagir e a sua vontade era de sair correndo daquele quarto que não era seu, daquela casa que também não era sua e também se livrar daquele corpo estranho... que também não era seu.

Então, por ele não saber o que fazer... ele ria. Ficou rindo até a sua barriga doer e começar a sair lágrimas de seus olhos. Quase pegou o embalo das lágrimas de risos para chorar. Mas Baekhyun logo tratou de se recompor e pensar em alguma coisa. Tinha que ir para o colégio, tinha que falar com Chanyeol, urgente!

Pegou o uniforme da garota e enfiou-se dentro da saia e da camisa de manga curta de qualquer jeito, não se importando se tinha ficado tudo amassado, um pedaço da camisa para fora da saia, tanto faz, só queria sair logo e resolver essa coisa louca, parecia coisa de filme!

Terminou de se arrumar e a fazer o que básico que achava que uma garota faria, pegou a mochila de Chanyeol e saiu de dentro do quarto. Passou pela sala e levou um susto quando apareceu uma mulher a sua frente.

— Chan, eu já ia te chamar. Mamãe desistiu de te acordar depois do que aconteceu ontem... por que você tá toda desarrumada? — Baekhyun ficou parado olhando para aquela garota na sua frente, sem saber o que falar. Tinha esquecido completamente da família de Chanyeol.

— Ah, vai ser assim então? Não pensei que você ia ficar desse jeito por causa daquela bobagem. — Revirou os olhos. — Vai comer algo antes que a mãe fique louca. — E saiu de perto de si.

Baekhyun não queria, mas resolveu ir comer algo. Ele só queria resolver logo tudo isso.

Chegou na cozinha e viu a mãe de Chanyeol sentada à mesa comendo, deu um bom dia baixinho e sentou-se também, apenas respondeu balançando a cabeça até terminar de comer. Deu um rápido tchau e saiu quase correndo de dentro da casa. Felizmente sabia o caminho até a escola. Entrou no prédio da mesma e foi até a sala de aula, sentou-se e ficou esperando que Chanyeol chegasse, ela provavelmente estaria em seu corpo, não?

Estava quase roendo as unhas de Chanyeol quando viu a si mesmo entrando na sala de aula... foi a sensação mais bizarra que já teve na vida. Estava se vendo, ao vivo, e não por um espelho. E o pior era que a sua imagem estava toda arrumadinha e bonitinha, aquilo só podia ser obra de Chanyeol.

— Caralho isso é muito bizarro. — Baekhyun ouviu a sua própria voz dizendo, voltando a sentir aquela vontade de cair na risada em pânico, mas se conteve.

— Eu sei, eu tô muito confuso.

— Acho melhor a gente conversar em outro lugar. — Chanyeol falou olhando em direção a alguns alunos que estavam na sala. — Vem. — E saiu puxando Baekhyun pelo pulso.

Quem via os dois andando juntos pelos corredores, achava aquilo completamente estranho, todo mundo os conhecia por causa das brigas. Mas tudo naquele dia estava estranho.

Os dois acabaram na quadra da escola mesmo, era o local mais vazio no momento. Sentaram-se nas arquibancadas e ficaram se olhando, tudo ainda era muito improvável, mesmo que estivesse ali na cara deles.

Baekhyun levantou a mão para tocar na ‘sua’ bochecha, que agora era de Chanyeol, mas teve a sua mão afastada por um tapa.

— Não toca em mim!

— Mas eu quero ver o quão real isso é.

— Mas eu não quero que você toque em mim.

— O corpo é meu! Não é porque você tá nele agora, que pode mandar nele. — Reclamou e levou novamente a mão para o rosto, conseguindo o tocar antes que Chanyeol o impedisse.

— Meu deus isso é muito bizarro, eu tô tocando em mim mesmo! — Gritou recolhendo a mão e tapando o rosto com ela em seguida.

Enquanto isso Chanyeol sentia seu coração... quer dizer, o coração de Baekhyun, bater loucamente em seu peito, assim como as bochechas começarem a ficarem quentes. Não entendia o que tinha acontecido para ficar assim, tinha sido o toque que tinha recebido de Baekhyun? Impossível.

Tratou de se recompor e voltou a falar:

— Você é muito teimoso... quero dizer, teimosa. Eu não sei por que estamos assim, eu não sei o que aconteceu. — Começou falando, vendo Baekhyun parar de tapar o rosto e olhar para si. — Mas vamos ter que aceitar isso até que uma solução apareça. Então de agora em diante você é Park Chanyeol, uma garota. E eu sou Byun Baekhyun, um garoto.

— Mas como você vai ser Byun Baekhyun, se você não sabe jogar vôlei? — Baekhyun perguntou exasperado, já pensando no treino dali três dias. — Isso não vai dar certo.

— Você tem outra solução? — Perguntou levantando uma das sobrancelhas, logo vendo Baekhyun balançar negativamente a cabeça. — Então vamos ter que seguir com esse plano.

(...)

Se eu disser que foi fácil e que os dois se deram bem com essa troca de corpos, estaria mentindo. Baekhyun não conseguia agir como uma mulher, volta e meia ele estava sentado de pernas abertas, mesmo usando uma saia e Chanyeol tinha que ficar o tempo todo na volta dele para poder dar uns cascudos nele.

— Será que dá pra você sentar direito? A minha calcinha vai aparecer! — Chanyeol reclamou batendo no braço de Baekhyun.

— Você quis dizer a minha calcinha, né? — Baekhyun perguntou de forma debochada. — Adorei saber que você tem calcinhas pretas¹. — Sorriu de forma arteira, caindo na risada quando começou a apanhar de Chanyeol, era muito divertido irrita-la.

Chanyeol além de ter que ficar de olho em Baekhyun, algo que não estava se saindo muito bem, também estava a mais de vinte minutos querendo ir ao banheiro, mas se negava a todo o custo a fazer xixi com um pênis. Baekhyun só sabia rir de Chanyeol, isso porque ele ainda não tinha sentido vontade de ir no banheiro também, claro.

Isso até o intervalo acabar.

— Caralho eu tô me mijando. — Baekhyun murmurou cruzando as pernas enquanto ia em direção a sala de aula, junto de Chanyeol.

— Vai, ri agora, palhaço. — Chanyeol debochou fazendo uma careta pela vontade de ir no banheiro também.

Só para acrescentar, os dois estavam andando juntos desde que chegaram, volta e meia recebiam olhares estranhos dos colegas, mas faziam questão de ignorar. Só queriam evitar problemas.

— Ai, não vai dar. Vamos no banheiro, é agora ou nunca. — Baekhyun falou e começou a empurrar Chanyeol em direção ao banheiro, mesmo ela protestando o caminho inteiro que não queria.

Bastou os dois chegarem na frente do banheiro para que fizessem a bobagem de entrar no errado. Chanyeol entrou no das garotas e Baekhyun no dos garotos. Baekhyun só foi entender o porquê de dois garotos estarem olhando estranho para ele, quando se viu no espelho e lembrou-se que estava no corpo de Chanyeol.

Já Chanyeol teve a má sorte de encontrar uma das líderes de torcida dentro do banheiro, que lhe lançou um olhar aterrorizado que ela não demorou muito para entender.

Os dois saíram dos banheiros rapidamente.

— Opa, trocamos. — Sorriram amarelo e trocaram de lugar, dessa vez cada um entrando no banheiro certo.

O primeiro que teve a coragem, foi Baekhyun. Foi estranho e completamente bizarro, mas ele conseguiu se virar do jeito que pode. Sua vontade era de sair correndo pelado mesmo, não queria de jeito nenhum tocar na preciosa de Chanyeol, mas tinha certeza de que se não se limpasse, iria apanhar em dobro.

Já Chanyeol no outro banheiro, estava perdida. Baekhyun tinha comentado como era enquanto conversavam, mas não estava se sentindo muito segura. Assim como não queria olhar para o pênis dele. Apenas criou coragem quando ouviu batidas na porta do banheiro e a sua voz a chamando.

— Já terminou aí?

— Não... eu não consigo!

— Abaixa logo essa calça e bota o dragão pra chorar! — Chanyeol olhou de forma desacreditada para a porta com o que Baekhyun tinha dito, mas acabou fazendo o que ele estava dizendo.

Colocou o dragão para chorar, mas não fez questão de ver se ele tinha chorado no lugar certo.

Saiu do banheiro depois de lavar as mãos, sentindo-se feliz por ter mijado e um pouco traumatizada.

— E aí, como foi? — Baekhyun perguntou em expectativa.

— Eu acertei tudo, menos onde eu tinha que mijar. — Chanyeol respondeu e saiu andando rapidamente na frente, com vergonha.

Baekhyun não conseguiu se conter e acabou caindo na risada, já imaginava que iria ser assim.

(...)

O dia acabou correndo para Baekhyun e Chanyeol. Tentaram ficar o mais próximos possível, porém nem sempre conseguiam. Os amigos de Baekhyun ficavam o tempo todo estranhando o comportamento dele, afinal, ele mal parava para falar com eles e volta e meia era visto rebolando por aí. Os dois tinham combinado de não se separarem para não gerar confusão, tipo alguém falar alguma coisa que não devia. Os dois tinham a sua reputaçãozinha, mesma que mínima e não queriam que ela fosse para o beleléu. Chanyeol sentia um arrepio na espinha toda vez que pegava algum amigo de Baekhyun a encarando.

Mas não era só com ela, Baekhyun também estava sendo o tempo todo abordado pelas amigas de Chanyeol. Diferente de seus amigos, as amigas de Chanyeol eram diretas e o paravam para tirar as questões a limpo, quase que o tempo todo.

Por isso o dia deles passou voando, eles ficavam mais concentrados em não fazer besteira e fugir dos outros, do que nas aulas em si.

Sempre que viam uma brecha no grude que Baekhyun e Chanyeol estavam, como a cada intervalo entre as aulas, as amigas de Chanyeol _atacavam_. Fosse para falar sobre o novo drama que estava passando na televisão, sobre algum youtuber ou até mesmo algum grupo novo que tinha debutado. Baekhyun que se sentia um galã por estar rodeado de garotas - mesmo estando no corpo de uma - e com isso, vinha as suas respostas recheadas de segundas intenções, o que faziam as amigas de Chanyeol ficar com um pé atrás com a amiga, querendo saber se ela estava bem mesmo, ainda mais com todo aquele jeito de moleque de repente.

Baekhyun também fazia isso para irritar Chanyeol, achava muito engraçado como a garota reagia quando ficava com raiva de si. A única coisa ruim é quando ela lhe batia, pois não estava acostumado com a sensibilidade do corpo dela, o que fazia os tapas doerem mais do que estava acostumado.

Era até tranquilo falar com as amigas de Chanyeol, por mais que elas estivessem estranhando o comportamento dela, elas ignoravam por achar que Chanyeol devia estar em seus dias.

Já Chanyeol não teve tanta sorte assim. No intervalo para o almoço, quando Baekhyun foi no banheiro e Chanyeol seguiu para a cantina, foi o momento em que os amigos de Baekhyun resolveram dar o _bote_. Chanyeol foi pega de surpresa e ficou sem reação enquanto era bombardeada de perguntas.

— Baekhyun, como assim você foi visto entrando no banheiro feminino? Tá pegando alguém e não nos contou?

— Por que você tá andando por ai com a Chanyeol?

— Tá nos ignorando por que, ein? Vai nos trocar por uma garota agora, é?

— Cara, o que anda acontecendo com você? Só essa manhã eu te vi rebolar pra lá e pra cá e ficar mais vermelho que um tomate. Nem parece o Baekhyun que é o capitão do time de vôlei da escola que desmaia qualquer um com um saque.

Chanyeol mais gaguejou do que falou quando teve que responder cada pergunta que estava sendo feita, mas eram muitas, uma atrás da outra, estavam a deixando mais confusa que qualquer coisa. Como que iria explicar que não era o Baekhyun e por que estava dando zero fodas para eles a manhã inteira? Não ia, óbvio. Do nada as perguntas mudaram para um outro tópico estranho, sobre Baekhyun estar de novo com aquele negócio sobre a Park. Negócio? Mas que negócio? Chanyeol ficou muito confusa e não teve tempo de perguntar sobre isso, pois do nada foi arrastada para longe deles por um Byun com os olhos arregalados, parecendo levemente assustado.

Chanyeol queria perguntar para Baekhyun o que significava aquilo que os amigos dele tinham dito, mas tinha medo do que ele poderia responder. Então resolveu ficar quieta, quem sabe descobriria isso sozinha.

O resto do tempo de aulas passaram se alfinetando e corrigindo a postura um do outro, novamente só faltando saírem nos tapas. Os dois não conseguiam ficar muito tempo sem discutir, era mais forte que eles, mas por estarem o dia todo juntos, acabaram se acostumando e as vezes até davam risada das discussões, concordando que eram idiotas e sem fundamento.

Quando as aulas acabaram, tiveram que se preparar para a tortura de limpar a quadra da escola.

(...)

Chanyeol e Baekhyun tinham pegado alguns baldes, produtos de limpeza e tudo mais que precisaria para limpar a quadra. Primeiro recolheram as bolas que ficaram perdidas nela por causa da educação física que teve com alguma turma e depois começaram a passar o esfregão molhado na quadra.

Baekhyun parou com o que estava fazendo e soltou um suspiro cansado e frustrado.

— Como que você consegue viver com isso? — Perguntou para Chanyeol, vendo ela parar de esfregar o chão e lhe olhar confusa.

— O que?

— Como que você consegue viver com isso aqui? — Apontou para o cabelo comprido. — Eu tô quase morrendo de calor aqui, isso aqui só tá piorando tudo.

— Ah... entendi. — Chanyeol murmurou colocando uma mão na cintura enquanto se apoiava no esfregão. — Pensei que você entendesse tudo de garotas, devia saber pelo menos prender o cabelo. — Debochou dando uma risada no final. Lembrava-se de quando, no meio de uma briga, Baekhyun tinha dito para ela que era um especialista em garotas.

— Você não esquece nada. — Baekhyun fez uma careta depois de ouvir o que a garota tinha dito. Endireitou a postura e cruzou os braços, não estava acostumado a pedir favores, então sentia-se um pouco envergonhado. — Será que você pode me ajudar?

— O que? Não ouvi direito. — Chanyeol se fez de surda e colocou a mão no ouvido, aproximando-se de Baekhyun.

— Eu sei que você ouviu! — Reclamou. — Não vou repetir.

— Hm... eu vou te ajudar, só porque eu tenho medo que você faça algo com o meu cabelo. — Chanyeol falou e se aproximou, ficando atrás de Baekhyun.

Baekhyun acabou ficando com o corpo travado quando sentiu Chanyeol puxando seus cabelos para trás, não sabia se focava em seu coração batendo rápido ou no sentimento estranho de sentir as suas mãos tocando no corpo que não era seu.

Ficou tão focado nas reações do corpo de Chanyeol ao seu próprio toque, que levou um susto quando ela apareceu na sua frente dizendo que tinha terminado de prender o cabelo.

— Como você fez isso sem um elástico? — Baekhyun perguntou impressionado enquanto tocava de leve o coque em sua cabeça.

— Ah, isso é um segredo. Um bom mágico nunca revela seus truques. — Falou brincando e voltou a pegar o esfregão. — Vamos acabar com isso logo, eu quero ir para casa... — Chanyeol parou de falar assim que se deu conta de que não iria para casa. — Droga.

— Pois é, droga. — Baekhyun concordou, entendendo o que se passou pela cabeça dela. — Nós vamos ter que resolver isso... mesmo eu estando adorando ter esses peitos aqui. — O Byun não conseguiu controlar a própria língua, o que fez com que apanhasse novamente de Chanyeol.

— Não fala dos meus peitos! — A Park exclamou e ameaçou bater de novo em Baekhyun.

— Ui, estressadinha. — O Byun debochou, mas voltou a pegar o esfregão para limpar o chão. — Mas eles são bem bonitinhos. — Sussurrou para si mesmo, mas não baixo o suficiente, o que resultou em Chanyeol jogando um pano molhado na cara dele.

(...)

Os dois já tinham terminado de limpar a quadra da escola, agora só faltava guardar os utensílios que tinham usado e irem para casa. Estava tudo bem, até que Baekhyun, enquanto ria sem parar de alguma coisa que Chanyeol tinha dito, deu um passo para trás, derrubando o balde cheio de água e resvalando em seguida, caindo com tudo no chão.

Chanyeol arregalou os olhos com a situação e foi correndo até Baekhyun, agachando-se ao lado dele em seguida.

— Tá tudo bem? — Perguntou preocupada.

— Eu acho que sim, só a bunda que tá doendo. — Baekhyun respondeu e aceitou a mão que Chanyeol lhe estendeu para levantar. Quase foi ao chão de novo quando sentiu seu pé doendo, porém Chanyeol conseguiu lhe segurar a tempo.

— Eu acho que não tá tudo bem não. — Chanyeol comentou e passou o braço dele por seus ombros. — Isso vai ser difícil. — Comentou rindo ao indicar a diferença de altura dos corpos.

— Vai nada, estamos craques nessa de troca de corpos. — Baekhyun comentou rindo e tentou ao máximo não jogar todo o seu peso em cima de Chanyeol.

A Park deixou o Byun sentado na arquibancada e suspirou olhando para o chão molhado.

— Eu vou arrumar a bagunça e guardar tudo, depois eu volto pra te ajudar. — E saiu sem deixar com que Baekhyun falasse algo.

O Byun ficou vendo a Park enxugar o chão, mal notando o sorriso pequeno em seus lábios, até que ela terminou tudo e sumiu pela porta do ginásio. Sem muito o que fazer, puxou a mochila de Chanyeol que tinha trago, mal tinha mexido nela, só quando precisou de caderno e caneta. A abriu e ficou vasculhando as coisas, ficando vermelho quando encontrou um absorvendo dentro de um dos bolsos, logo o guardando de novo.

Pegou um dos cadernos dela e ficou folheando, vendo que era o caderno de Literatura. Já ia o fechar por não ter nada de interessante, quando algo atraiu seus olhos. Em uma página perdida no meio do caderno, haviam alguns escritos, o que o fez rir baixo quando notou que eram mini textos narrando as suas brigas nas aulas da professora Choi.

Baekhyun sentiu uma pontada de felicidade quando encontrou esses textos, vendo que de alguma forma Chanyeol pensava nele não apenas quando brigavam. Ele sabia muito bem o que era esse sentimento e não sabia se estava a fim de senti-lo de novo... não que ele tenha sumido anteriormente, mas tinha estado muito bem enterrado dentro de si.

Fechou o caderno e o colocou dentro da mochila novamente quando viu Chanyeol entrando no ginásio de novo.

— Agora a gente pode ir. — Falou parando na frente de Baekhyun.

— Como que a gente vai fazer? — Apontou para o pé.

— Ah... quanto peso você aguenta carregar?

— Bastante, até. Eu mantenho o meu corpo em forma por causa do vôlei. — Respondeu dando de ombros. — Por quê?

— Porque o seu corpo vai ter que aguentar o peso do meu corpo. Eu vou te levar nas costas.

— Espero que isso dê certo. — Falou levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

— Vai dar sim. — Chanyeol falou colocando a sua mochila pendurada na frente de seu corpo e virando de costas para Baekhyun, ficando de joelhos em seguida. — Coloca a mochila e sobe.

Baekhyun colocou a mochila como Chanyeol disse e subiu em cima de suas costas, firmando bem os braços em seu pescoço.

Chanyeol levantou-se e puxou as coxas de Baekhyun para a sua cintura, segurando-as firmemente.

— Vamos lá. — Chanyeol falou e começou a andar para fora do ginásio.

(...)

Já estavam no meio do caminho, o tempo todo em silêncio, quando Chanyeol resolveu quebrar ele.

— Já parou para pensar que isso é muito estranho? — Perguntou.

— O que é estranho? — Baekhyun se forçou a perguntar, estava quase dormindo com o rosto apoiado no pescoço da mais nova.

— Eu estar levando o meu próprio corpo nas costas. — Ela comentou de forma pensativa. — Você estar sendo carregado pelo próprio corpo.

— Ah, isso... na verdade, eu já tô meio que me acostumando, sabe?

— Eu não sei se quero me acostumar. — Chanyeol murmurou.

— Logo nós vamos inverter isso, deve ter alguma razão pra isso ter acontecido. Fica tranquila. — Baekhyun tentou confortá-la. Levou a mão para a orelha dela e fez carinho na mesma, sabendo que era um dos lugares que mais gostava que mexessem em seu corpo.

— O-O que é isso? — Chanyeol perguntou assustada depois da sensação gostosinha e relaxante que passou por seu corpo ao sentir o carinho na orelha.

— É que eu gosto de carinho na orelha, foi pra te confortar.

— Não faça mais isso, ok? Ainda mais se eu não estiver preparada.

— Você é muito chata. — Baekhyun resmungou revirando os olhos. — Eu só tentei ajudar.

— Eu sei... — Chanyeol relaxou um pouco o corpo, amolecendo com o que Baekhyun tinha dito. — Obrigada.

— De nada.

E voltaram a ficar em silêncio, até chegarem na casa de Chanyeol. O Byun queria que soltasse ele para que não tivesse que aparecer nas costas de Chanyeol, mas ela não deixou.

Chanyeol apertou a campainha e não demorou muito para que a sua mãe abrisse a porta, ficando surpresa de encontrar a filha nas costas de um garoto.

— O que houve? — Ela perguntou olhando preocupada.

Chanyeol limpou a garganta e começou a falar, já que ela estava no corpo de Baekhyun:

— Ahn, Chanyeol acabou torcendo o pé e eu trouxe ela pra casa.

— Que cavalheiro! Entrem, entrem. Vou pegar gelo para o seu pé, filha. — E sumiu pelo corredor.

Chanyeol entrou dentro de casa e ajudou Baekhyun a sentar no sofá. Agachou-se para olhar o pé dele, fazendo uma careta quando viu que iria inchar se não cuidasse.

— Isso aqui vai ficar feio. — Murmurou olhando para Baekhyun.

— A gente não anda com muita sorte. — O Byun comentou e os dois riram, sendo interrompidos pela mãe de Chanyeol.

— Aqui o gelo, meu bem. — Baekhyun colocou a perna em cima do sofá e a mãe de Chanyeol colocou a compressa de gelo envolta de panos no pé dele, depois de tirar seu tênis. — Que erro meu, nem perguntei seu nome. — Falou se dirigindo a Chanyeol.

— Ahn, é Chan... Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun. — Abriu um sorriso amarelo, quase morrendo por ter quase dito o nome errado.

— Prazer querido, eu me chamo Lee YeongMi. Você não quer ficar para jantar conosco?

— Ah... eu não sei, a minha mãe...

— Eu aviso a sua mãe, não tem problema! Aceite, sim? Vai ser um agradecimento por ter ajudado Chanyeol.

— Tudo bem...

— Ótimo, vou começar a preparar a janta. Comportem-se.

Chanyeol caiu sentada ao lado de Baekhyun e soltou um suspiro.

— A sua mãe é legal. — Baekhyun comentou a olhando.

— Eu sei... Vamos para o meu quarto, lá é melhor para ficar. Daqui a pouco a minha irmã e o meu pai chegam. — Falou levantando-se do sofá. — A não ser que você queira conhecer eles.

— Eu acho que prefiro ir para o seu quarto. — Respondeu sorrindo amarelo.

(...)

Baekhyun estava deitado na cama de Chanyeol, só agora reparando que ela tinha um cavalete no canto do quarto. Tinha estado tão em choque com a situação da troca de corpos de manhã que não teve tempo de perceber os vários desenhos espalhados pelo quarto.

— Então você desenha? — Perguntou interessado.

— Meio óbvia a resposta, não acha? — Respondeu enquanto girava na cadeira da escrivaninha.

— Grossa. Pensei que estávamos ficando amigos. — Baekhyun falou fazendo uma expressão magoada falsa.

— E estamos? — Chanyeol levantou uma sobrancelha, ignorando os batimentos irregulares de seu coração.

— Eu acho que sim, você não acha? — Baekhyun perguntou, seu coração do mesmo jeito que o de Chanyeol.

Park deu de ombros e virou-se de costas, mexendo nas suas coisas em cima da escrivaninha para que fugisse do assunto.

— Hm... eu vou terminar um desenho, ok? Eu estava planejando fazer isso hoje, você se importa? — Perguntou olhando por cima do ombro.

— Não me importo, não.

Chanyeol passou meia hora desenhando, perdida nos seus pensamentos e no desenho. Até que ela foi tirada de seu mundinho por um ronco. Olhou para trás e viu que Baekhyun estava dormindo. Ainda era estranho ver seu corpo deitado na cama, bem na sua frente, mas estava se acostumando aos poucos, como Baekhyun tinha dito mais cedo.

Levantou-se da cadeira e sentou-se ao lado dele na cama, aproveitando que sabia que tinha o sono pesado para soltar o cabelo do coque, para que não machucasse durante o sono. Ficou olhando para seu próprio rosto, pensando em como que tinham parado nessa confusão toda. O dia nem tinha sido ruim, tinha sido até que divertido. Nunca tinha parado para conversar com Baekhyun, viviam em pé de guerra, mas muito raramente conversavam como pessoas normais.

Enquanto olhava para seu próprio rosto, novamente voltou a sentir aquela coisa em seu peito. Seu coração dando alguns saltos irregulares de novo, o que deixou Chanyeol desconfiada e confusa. Por que toda vez que olhava para seu corpo, o corpo de Baekhyun reagia dessa forma? Era como se ele estivesse...

Do nada, tudo começou a fazer sentido para Chanyeol.

Por isso que quando tocava em seu verdadeiro corpo, sentia como se o coração fosse sair em um desfile de samba. Sentia outras sensações estranhas pelo corpo quando ficava próxima demais do outro corpo, como se estivesse passando mal... mas um mal bom. Difícil explicar.

Isso queria dizer que todas essas sensações eram de Baekhyun...

Então...

Baekhyun estava apaixonado por si? Será que ele sabia disso?

Agora estava mais confusa ainda, não sabia se o coração estava batendo por admitir a paixão, ou por ter descoberto e estar feliz por isso.

Espera, estava feliz por saber que Baekhyun gosta de si?

Ah, sim... estava. Com certeza estava.

(...)

Quando Baekhyun acordou, foi para ir jantar com toda a família de Chanyeol. Estavam todos sentados à mesa, comendo a comida deliciosa de YeongMi. A irmã de Chanyeol ficava fazendo várias perguntas para ela, pensando que ela fosse Baekhyun, o que fazia com que Chanyeol quisesse dar uns tapas na irmã por não deixá-la comer.

— Vocês são da mesma turma? — O pai de Chanyeol perguntou.

— Sim, nós somos. — Baekhyun quem respondeu com medo de que Chanyeol jogasse carne em mais alguém que a interrompesse de comer.

— Garanto que você deve ser o garoto que Chanyeol reclama quase todos os dias. — Baekhyun levantou uma das sobrancelhas, olhando para Chanyeol em seguida.

— É que eu gosto muito de importunar a vida dela. — Chanyeol respondeu com um sorriso vingativo no rosto.

— Que mentira, não é bem assim. — Baekhyun se sentiu no direito de se defender, mesmo estando no corpo de Chanyeol e todos o olhando de forma estranha.

— Então é o que? Eu gostar de você e não saber como agir sem ser um idiota? — Chanyeol perguntou, tapando a boca em seguida. Tinha saído sem querer!

— Então é assim? — Baekhyun perguntou depois de se recuperar do choque que tinha sido ouvir aquilo, fazendo com que seu coração voltasse a ficar louco e as suas bochechas esquentassem fortemente. — Que eu saiba, eu que não sei ficar perto de você sem discutir, porque eu fico tentando fugir dessa vontade louca que eu tenho de te tascar um beijo.

— E eu não sei por que você não fez isso ainda, tá esperando o que?

— Eu tô esperando você também aceitar e admitir.

— E eu não acabei de fazer isso?

Do nada o cômodo ficou em silêncio e Baekhyun e Chanyeol perceberam sobre o que estavam discutindo, fazendo com que baixasse a aura tímida sobre os dois. Não sabiam o que tinha dado neles para falar todas aquelas coisas... e pior, bem na frente da família de Chanyeol!

— Ok... eu acho que vocês têm muita coisa para resolverem, mas primeiro vamos acabar de comer, sim? — A mãe de Chanyeol falou, sorrindo de forma compreensiva e fazendo com que um pouco do clima estranho fosse dissipado, mas não completamente.

Realmente, tinham muito o que se resolver.

(...)

Chanyeol ajudou Baekhyun a voltar para o quarto, mas o clima estranho ainda estava presente. Chanyeol sentou-se ao lado de Baekhyun na cama e cada um ficou olhando para os próprios pés, sem saber o que falar.

Baekhyun resolveu falar algo, antes que ficassem assim a noite toda e não resolvessem nada.

— Desculpa por ter falado aquelas coisas na hora da janta.

— Tudo bem, eu também falei umas coisas que não devia...

— Então... o que foi aquilo que aconteceu? — Baekhyun perguntou, dessa vez olhando para Chanyeol.

— Eu... Eu andei sentindo umas coisas, e elas não vem de mim, vem de você, do seu corpo. — Chanyeol começou, o olhando. — Você gosta de mim, Baekhyun? Toda vez que a gente se toca, seu corpo reage como se estivesse apaixonado.

— E você? Gosta de mim? Porque seu corpo também reage como se você estivesse apaixonada, Chanyeol. O seu coração é bem agitadinho, viu? — Soltou uma brincadeira para que o clima ficasse mais leve, ficando feliz por ver Chanyeol rir do que tinha dito.

— Ai, isso é tão estranho. Como que a gente passou de gritos e discussões para um “acho que estamos apaixonados”? — A Park perguntou colocando as mãos no rosto.

— Eu acho que a gente nunca soube lidar muito bem com os nossos sentimentos. — Baekhyun murmurou. — Acho que foi mais fácil pra nós brigarmos do que aceitar isso tudo.

— Acho que você tem razão. E agora? — Chanyeol perguntou de forma curiosa.

— Nós ficamos juntos? Tipo namorados? — Baekhyun disse rindo, ainda mais pelo seu modo sem jeito.

— Acho que sim? — Chanyeol concordou e os dois riram quando se olharam, nem para isso serviam direito. — Então, namorado... quero dizer, namorada, você precisa voltar a colocar o gelo no pé, deita.

Baekhyun riu pela troca de gênero das palavras, mas deitou na cama, deixando com que Chanyeol colocasse o gelo em seu pé de novo. Ficou surpreso quando Chanyeol também subiu na cama e deitou ao seu lado. Aproveitou para pegar na mão dela, entrelaçando os dedos. E só por causa disso seu coração já estava pipocando no lugar.

— Primeira vez que a gente não tenta se matar. — Chanyeol comentou em um tom baixo.

— Verdade...

— Isso aqui ainda está estranho, você não acha?

— Concordo, mas acho que tem como ficar mais estranho ainda. — Baekhyun respondeu, rindo com a sua ideia.

— Como?

— A gente se beijar.

Chanyeol ficou olhando para Baekhyun sem saber o que responder, até que levou as mãos ao rosto dele e o puxou para mais perto, juntando os lábios. Era uma vontade que estava tendo a algum tempo, admitia, e não seria a troca de corpos que a impediria de realizar isso.

Baekhyun ficou surpreso pela atitude de Chanyeol, mas logo correspondeu ao beijo, passando os braços pela cintura dela e a trazendo para mais perto. Não conseguiram ficar só nos beijos castos, tiveram que aprofunda-lo para que matassem a vontade completamente. Baekhyun enfiou a língua dentro da boca de Chanyeol quando ela permitiu, roçando uma na outra lentamente enquanto grudavam mais ainda os corpos. Teriam continuado com ósculo por mais tempo se não tivessem se enredado na posição e Chanyeol ter chutado sem querer o pé machucado de Baekhyun.

— Mas que caralho. — Baekhyun murmurou segurando o pé e fazendo uma cara de dor.

— Me desculpa... — Chanyeol pediu, mas logo caiu na risada por causa da situação. — Que desastre.

— Eu tô sentindo dor e me sentindo estranho por... me beijar. Você parou para pensar nisso? — Perguntou Baekhyun, vendo Chanyeol ainda rindo.

— Não, eu não pensei nisso. Mas a gente pode resolver isso. — Chanyeol falou e levantou da cama, indo até o interruptor da parede e desligando a luz. — Tcharan! Agora a gente fica no escuro e não se enxerga.

— Nossa, revolucionário. — Baekhyun disse rindo.

Chanyeol voltou para a cama e os dois ficaram deitados juntos, conversando sobre a primeira coisa que passava pela cabeça deles, as vezes se beijando de leve entre alguma conversa, até que os dois acabaram caindo no sono sem notar.

A mãe de Chanyeol nem deu bola pela demora dos dois dentro do quarto, sabia que eles estavam se resolvendo, e quando passou lá para dizer para Baekhyun que poderia dar uma carona para ele para casa, encontrou os dois deitados juntos e dormindo. Então resolveu deixá-los descansar, indo avisar a mãe do Byun sobre o ocorrido.

E novamente um fino fio luminoso saiu do corpo adormecido de Chanyeol e foi até o corpo adormecido de Baekhyun, mostrando que o feitiço de Danbi tinha perdido o efeito. Fora um feitiço fraco, mas fora o suficiente para que fizesse com que Baekhyun e Chanyeol se acertassem.

Mas pobre Danbi, nunca saberia que um de seus feitiços felizmente dera certo, pois na segunda-feira, em sua aula, lá estariam Byun Baekhyun e Park Chanyeol discutindo como sempre, mas apenas para não perderem o costume, no final rindo da cara estressada da professora.


End file.
